1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for opening both locks of a double-locked door simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for anti-burglary devices and a door equipped with two or more locks is very popular for this purpose. Indeed, the more locks that are used, the safer houses are considered to be, but a plurality of locks makes it more inconvenient for dwellers to open a door because they have to unlock the locks one by one.